Discussion
by Stripper
Summary: Un One Shot sur une discussion sur la transformation de Bella ... Désolé pas vraiment doué pour les résumés !


_Un One Shot sur une discussion qu'aurait put avoir Bella et Edward au sujet de la transformation de celle-ci._

_Comme toujours les personnages et l'histoire en général ne m'appartiennent pas (évidement )._

_Je vous souhaites une très bonne lecture (ne faites pas trop attention aux horribles fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir, je suis une bille en ortho XD)._

_Reviews : tout vos commentaires m'intéressent !  
_

* * *

Maintes et maintes fois j'avais voulut parler de ce sujet avec lui. Mais maintes et maintes fois il m'avait convaincu de me taire. A ce jeux il gagnait toujours... Il avait beaucoup de charme pour qu'une quelconque personne (et encore moins moi) lui résiste. Il le savait et usait à outrance de ce pouvoir pour me faire abandonner toute approche ayant un rapport avec ma transformation.

Je savais ce qu'il en pensait et lui savait ce que je voulais, il n'y avait selon lui plus aucun besoin d'en parler. Si j'acceptais ses conditions j'aurais ce que j'avais toujours désiré : l'éternité avec lui...

N'empêche que j'aurais voulut lui en parler, dissiper mes dernières craintes.

Un soir en rentrant d'une sortie entre fille à Port Angeles, je décida qu'il était temps qu'on en discute sérieusement. Alice avec qui j'avais fait les boutiques, m'encouragea dans mon initiative. Si, elle ne m'en empêchait pas cela voulait peut dire qu'il le prendrait bien. Enfin je l'espérait.

Vers 20h00 elle me déposa devant chez moi.

**-Il t'attend déjà en haut. Il trépigne d'impatience.**

Pour en message coder cela voulait dire que je lui avait manqué et qu'il attendait que je lui raconte ma journée dans les moindres détailles... Mais j'avais bien d'autres plans de prévus ce soir là.

Dans l'entrée je déposa mon manteau et mes bottines. Dans le salon Charlie regardait, encore et toujours un match à la télévision. Il me demanda vaguement comment avait été la journée, un peu trop distrait par la télé. Après un court résumé je lui dit que j'étais fatigué et que j'allais me coucher. Il me répondit par une sorte de grognement.

A l'étage, je ne me dirigea pas directement vers ma chambre. Je préférait aller prendre tout d'abord une douche. Edward pourrait bien attendre encore quelques minutes. Une fois ma douche prise, mes cheveux séché je me rendit donc dans ma chambre. Mon apollon de copain était allongé gracieusement sur mon lit. Il rêvassait. Mon entrée ne le surpris pas. Il avait due m'entendre. La discrétion n'était pas mon fort, il fallait l'avouer.

Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps je sauta dans ses bras, avide de baisers. Il fallait bien que je prenne un peu de courage avant la bataille !

Mais comme souvent il déjoua, amplement, mes plans, me repoussant tendrement tout de même sur le côté du lit.

**-Bella ! Tu as oublié nos règles ?**

**-Tu veux dire _tes _règles ! J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée...**

Je savais que ma moue tendre ni ferait rien... Il soupira.

**-Tu trouves peut être **_**mes**_** règles trop dur, mais tu sais pourtant que c'est pour ton bien.**..

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer, lasse de cette situation. J'avais en fait là le début de notre conversation.

**-Nous n'aurions pas ce problème si j'étais comme toi.**

Son regard s'assombrit, comme à chaque fois que j'abordais ce sujet.

**-Nous en avons déjà discuté. Pas la peine de revenir la dessus !**

**-Je connais tes conditions certes, mais je veux savoir pourquoi.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ! Et ne me sorts pas ton baratin habituel. J'ai l'impression que tu me repousses, que l'idée de m'avoir pour âme soeur pour l'éternité te terrorise !**

Ses yeux de félin s'ouvrirent grand comme ceux d'un chat. Mes paroles venaient de le blesser...

**-Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille Bella ! Tu sais à quel point je t'aime et que je ne te quitterais jamais !**

**-Mais alors pourquoi veux tu que je reste humaine ? Je vais vieillir et on ne pourra plus être ensemble ! Crois tu que je pourrais continuer dans vingt ans, à te tenir la main dans la rue comme si nous étions en couple ? **

**-On trouvera d'autre solutions. Je ne m'en fait pas pour ça.**

**-Moi si ! Je ne veux pas chaque années me voir prendre un an de plus, quelques rides et du poids, pendant que toi tu seras toujours aussi jeune, beau et svelte !**

**-Tu es jalouse ?**

**-Bien sûr que non ! Je veux seulement être à égalité !!**

**-Bella, je n'ai pas besoin de toi en vampire pour t'aimer ni te désirer.**

**-Mais crois tu que chacun de nous pourra tenir en ne faisant que s'embrasser quelques rares fois ?**

**-Ce n'est pas si rare que ça...**

**-N'empêche, je veux vivre pleinement ma relation avec toi...**

**-Quitte à perde ceux que tu aimes ?**

Il avait touché un point sensible, il le savait. Mais je m'étais préparé.

**-Je les perdrais de vue, mais au moins je pourrais veiller sur eux. Ils n'auront plus le hantise de me voir revenir de l'hôpital avec dix points de sutures ! Et puis je serais avec toi et ta famille.**

**-Bella...**

**-Je t'en pris Edward, comprend moi, une fois pour toute.**

**-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire si tu veux _vraiment_ faire partie de ma famille.**

**-C'est dont je voulais te parler.**

**-?**

Il me regardait intrigué par mes paroles.

**-Tu dois faire un sacrifice énorme pour m'accueillir auprès de toi pour toujours. Même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu hésites tant, je suis prête à moi aussi faire une concession. Tu sais à quel point l'idée d'un mariage me rebute ?**

**-Oui.**

**-J'y ai pourtant bien réfléchis. Devenir vampire revient à a peut prêt la même chose que de ce marier. Nous serons ensemble à jamais. Alors une cérémonie et un bout de papier disant que je suis ta femme, ne sont pas si horrible que ça, je crois.**

Son visage afficha une moue réjouite (plus craquante que jamais). Son sourire m'éblouit, encore une fois. Je venais d'accepter sa demande en mariage, ou plutôt accepter son offre.

**-Je dois dire que ce petit exposé de tes arguments étaient plus drôle que dans la tête de Alice.**

Il s'esclaffa, me laissant rouge de colère, comprenant le larcin.

**-Tu as lu dans ses pensées ??**

**-Oui. Je voulais un résumé un peu plus détaillé de votre journée que celui que tu as servit à ton père. Je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de voir ses « autres » pensées... Plus intéressante que jamais je dois dire...**

**-Comment as tu osé te jouer de moi comme ça ?!**

**-Tu y mettais tout ton coeur, je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher. Désolé, mais tu étais si mignonne en justicière de bonne causes !**

**-Oh, mais tu peux rigoler ! Si c'est ça je retire tout ce j'ai dit jusqu'à présent !**

**-C'est à tes risques et périls !**

Sur ce, il me pris par les hanches avant de commencer à me chatouiller. Mes rires étouffés (il ne fallait pas trop faire de bruit, sinon mon père aurait remarqué la présence de Edward) retentirent dans ma chambre. Ses mains, douces et froides chatouillèrent tout mon corps. Me tordant de ces somptueuses douleurs, je finit par lâcher :

**-C'est... est bon... Tu... as... gagné...**

Sur ces quelques mots s'acheva ma sentence.

**-Tu es une bonne fille, Bella. Je suis heureux de te voir bientôt faire partie de ma famille.**

A ces mots, il déposa un léger baiser, frais et sucré sur mes lèvres encore tremblante. Mon coeur s'emballa, comme toujours. Mes joues s'enflammèrent et j'en oublia tout ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Je laissait ses lèvres vagabonder sur les miennes, nos langues s'entre-mêler, nos corps s'agripper. Mais comme toujours mon extase devait prendre fin, et comme toujours ce fut lui qui fut le plus sage de nous deux, et repoussa lentement mon corps.

**-Voilà un très beau baiser de fiançailles.**

**-Un peu trop court tout de même...**

**-Tu sais mieux que moi que les bonnes choses sont les plus rares !**

**-Oh, oui je sais.**

Reprenant un air sérieux, il dit :

**-Bella, je sais moi aussi que tu as fait un réel sacrifice en acceptant ma demande, mais sache que je n'aurais jamais put de prendre la vie, si je n'avais pas sut que tu étais vraiment prête et que tu ne regretterais pas.**

**-Qui pourrais regretter de passer l'éternité dans tes bras ? Il faudrait être fou !**

**-Tu es folle alors !**

Nous rimes tout deux de bon coeur.


End file.
